Glory of Moodswings
by MonsterArtist
Summary: "Well, babe.." Dean said, raising his hands in surrender as Castiel held a spoon between them like a weapon. Gabriel leaned forward, mid-chew of the candy bar. No way. He wasn't that stupid- "It's kind of yours." Dean said meekly. Mpreg. Destiel and Sabriel.


**I've been searching for some good MPreg stories on Dean X Castiel, Sam X Gabriel, or even some Wincestiel. Anything for those boys, I just love them. If you dooo find some please let me knooow! I love me some MPreg. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Walking through the aisles of Wal-Mart, Dean felt dread settle in his stomach, the threat echoing deep in the recesses of his brain. Shivering violently, he quickened his pace. Hunter or not, he was not stupid (damned it, Sammy, this was all your fault!) and he sure as hell didn't have a death wish. The faces of Sam Winchester and his partner flashed in his eyes, and Dean scowled deeper. Honestly, could his brother be any more of a whipped pussy right now?

'_Yeah, totally. Sammy is the whipped one. Take a look where you're at, pal. You're no esteemed alpha male, anymore!'_

Life with Dean Winchester was peaceful...Well, as peaceful as a Winchester's lifestyle could get. The apocalypse was over, the Leviathans were gone, and God (Chuck, actually...after Castiel threatened him) went back to his daddy-duties and was now back to spoiling his offspring. But that didn't mean hunting was over, it just meant it was more...quiet than it had been in centuries. Now he was living his apple-pie lifestyle with his lover, and his brother with his...partner.

His dear brother, Sammy, was now knocking boots with the ex-archangel turned trickster turned archangel once again, Gabriel. The ex-trickster who made Sammy endure a thousand Tuesdays, and one hellish Wednesday.

And he died every single day. One would wonder why he, Dean Winchester, did not kill the happy-go-lucky bastard, or at least strangle the sugary bastard with his diabete-ed out intestines. Dean scowled. That bastard was getting off way too easily, but if he even so much as tried to harm the archangel, Sammy wouldn't exactly be proud of him, and Castiel...

Dean shivered and looked behind him, ignoring the weird stares and whispering. Speaking of Castiel, the angel, the beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, sexy angel had Dean quaking in his cheap leather boots with fear.

Now, Dean Winchester was a scary motherfucker. You fuck with his brother; he will easily beat the ever living hell out of you. No one, no hunter, demon, angel, or even pagan _gods_ were stupid enough to even _try_ to touch Dean's precious baby brother. Not unless they wanted to see the side of Dean that was only reserved for _the pit_. The dangerous skill and precision that only rivaled Alistair was downright frightening.  
Next on the list was Castiel. Oh, the word spread quickly that if you even _looked_ at Castiel wrong, you're dead. The ferocious, volcanic, vicious rage would be hot in your face if you even spoke directly to him without Dean's consent. The angel seemed to swoon and fawn over the hunter and his dangerous attitude and possessive instincts. Dean Winchester was a force to be reckoned with; he slaughtered countless demons that even tried to touch his angel.

That's right.

_His_.

Castiel was Dean's angel, more specifically, his lover.

As it turns out, his beloved, or his "heart" as he proclaims to Castiel, was the one thing that instilled fear into him.

Besides flying, of course.

Dean Winchester was only afraid of two things in this world, or in any plane of existence; Losing Sammy, and Castiel.

Those two were so violently clashing with each other that they might as well be in equal terms. He would feel equal amounts of fear if he lost Sammy...Or if Castiel unleashed his heavy, angelic wrath upon him.

Let's be more specific...

His heavenly, _pregnant_ angelic wrath upon him.

Dean winced and turned down the next isle, furrowing his eyebrows down into a glare. The list contained two items.

_Vanilla ice-cream,_

_Chilli-powder._

To the innocent passerby, the items seemed harmless; maybe one wanted a Mexican food night with dessert. Oh, no. Dean Winchester knew what these items were for, and the bile made its way up his throat.

Castiel's craving was vanilla ice cream with chilli powder. _Chili powder_. Dean's face went green around the edges, and pulled the package off the shelf and turned around, heading back to the aisle three over, and picked up the biggest tub of vanilla ice cream he could find and put it in the basket.

Sam thought it was downright hilarious; Gabriel would snicker and would offer Castiel his craving, otherwise known as the most disgusting thing in humanity. Dean couldn't help it as he gagged quietly.

Not quietly enough, apparently because Castiel would then turn to Dean, raised eyebrow and a spoon in hand, questioning Dean silently. Shrugging his shoulders, Dean watched with horrified fascination as his lover's jaw_ unhinged_ and devoured the repulsing white dessert in record time. Castiel burped, patting his chest and turned to Dean, a dangerous gleam in his cerulean blue eyes as he motioned to the then-empty bowl in his hands. Dean scowled and was going to make a snide remark before stopping himself.

Dean knew better. He kept his mouth shut and left to get more.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Castiel more than anything in life, maybe even Sammy. And that was saying something. But that angel was far more terrifying than anything he has met in his entire 32 years of existence. Especially pregnant.

Dean shivered and brought the items up to the self-checkout and bought the items, leaving the Wal-Mart faster than a demon seeing the Winchester duo.

* * *

"So, as I was saying, Sammy came in-"

"It's Sam, Gabe." Sam murmured from his spot as he held the bubbly, sugar-loving archangel in his lap. Gabriel turned to look at him, golden eyes unimpressed.

"Dean gets to call you that, why can't I?"

"I don't let him do it-"

"I just have special privileges, you sugary bastard." Dean said from the doorway, taking in the sight and sighed as he seen Gabriel sitting snugly on his baby brothers lap. Castiel was sitting on the couch, vast amounts of empty bowls around him, all emptied, all over the floor, table, and couch. Dean frowned, but knew better than to comment. He liked his cock and balls where they were, thank you very much.

"Nice to see you too, Dean-o." Gabriel replied, leaning back and smirking at the eldest Winchester

"Did you get it?" Castiel asked from the couch, not taking his eyes off of the archangel in front of him as Gabriel turned away from Dean, completely uninterested in any banter at all.

"I'll make it for you, babe." Dean called out to him from the kitchen, and Castiel nodded absently, turning back to Gabriel's inane babble that he seemed to understand completely.

"I'm going to go help Dean." Sam said, picking up the archangel with ease, who lecherously grinned and somehow managed to grope Sam's well-endowed package before spanking his rear with a loud slap. Sam sighed, used to Gabriel's antics, and Castiel blinked in curiosity.

"Don't take long, Sam-squatch. I miss you already." Gabriel called out as he turned back to Castiel.

"Oh yeah, you two are totally normal. Want to give me that bleach over there? I want to pour that entire jug into my eyeballs." Dean muttered, ripping open the package of chili powder and poured it into the tub of ice cream.

Sam snorted and crossed his long arms across his broad chest.

"Yeah, because you're so much better. You got a pregnant angel in there with a weird-ass crav-"

"SHHHHH!" Dean leapt across the kitchen and slapped a hand across Sam's mouth. Said mountain was grinning up a storm. Dean put his finger to his lips, panic in his green eyes. Sam's hazel eyes glowed with mirth.

"He might hear you! I don't know about you, but I like my family jewels in place!" Dean hissed, leaning forward and saw that both of them were chatting animatedly.

By animatedly, he meant that Gabriel was chatting obsessively while Castiel sat, curled up with a billion blankets and dirty bowls around him, listening to Gabriel with utmost seriousness and intensity. Dean smiled nervously.

Dodged a bullet. A literal bullet. (Castiel, in a fit of pregnant anger, took to trying to shoot Dean when he "implied" that he was fat.)

"mmm mmrphh nuoooo mtfd" Dean scowled as Sam's muffled insult was being slobbered all over his hand.

"What was that? I don't speak retard, retard." Dean snapped.

"I said 'you are sooooo whipped.'" Sam said, using his massive fingers to show quotations. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to preparing the chili sauce with the ice cream.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, who is dating the trickster?" Dean snapped once more, pulling another bowl from the cupboard, and frowned. There was no more cups.

Shrugging, he shoved the spoon in the bucket of chili ice cream and walked passed Sam who sputtered and tried to grab at his arm, but no avail.

"Here you go, love." Dean said, moving the bowls out of the way and plopped beside his lover, ignoring Sam's exaggerating arm waves and neck-cutting motions.

"Thank you." Castiel said automatically, looking down at the bowl-

Wait. This was not a bowl.

Castiel felt a stab of emotions hit his chest as he stared at the bucket in front of him, with a spoon wedged in the middle of the mixed monstrosity.

Dean turned to look at Sam finally, and saw his brother had his massive head in his massive hands. Looking at Gabriel, who shook his head at him, a smirk on his face and a look of pity in his eyes.

'_What is that all about?'_

"Dean." And he froze. That tone. That _tone._

Dean Winchester was in deep shit.

"Yes, babe?" Dean asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Where is the bowls?" Castiel asked ,the dangerous tone in his voice. Dean sunk into the couch, the clanking of empty bowls around him.

Damned dirty mocking bastards.

"Uh, funny thing that..."Dean said nervously, looking around him and tried to find a decent clean bowl.

"You see.." Dean tried to use his charming smile. Castiel's eyes were unforgiving, and his usually stoic face was more...stoic if one could think it's possible.

"What?" Castiel snapped, his moodswings in full charge. Dean cringed. Gabriel giggled and pulled a chocolate bar out of nowhere. Sam's muffled laughter could be heard from Dean's kitchen.

"Babe, there was no clean dishes in the kitchen.." Dean muttered, annoyance in his tone. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Did this man want to dig his grave?

"And who's fault that is?" Castiel asked, his gravelly voice held slight poison. Gabriel shoved another candy bar in his mouth. Sam's cackling laughter could be heard throughout the house. Traitors.

"Well, babe.." Dean said, raising his hands in surrender as Castiel held a spoon between them like a weapon.

Gabriel leaned forward, mid-chew of the candy bar. No way. He wasn't that stupid-

"It's kind of yours." Dean said meekly.

Apparently he was. Sam's roaring laughter could be heard in the kitchen.

Oh yeah, Dean was so screwed.

* * *

**Aaaand the next chapter should be up soon! Tell me what you think, please.**

**Monster out!**


End file.
